


Puppy Love - Kassomile series

by healingliebe



Category: Original Work
Genre: (let me know if you like this pls), Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I plan to make a whole story soon though!!, I promise it's not all smut......., Kassomile, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Soft Kisses, UM MY BABIES I LOVE THEM, Vaginal Fingering, just a series of one shots, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healingliebe/pseuds/healingliebe
Summary: A series of one-shots of my OC Kassandra Silber with Kitten#8872's OC Chamomile Nakamura!These generally all take place in their early to late twenties, in which they are dating/married in all of them unless stated otherwise.For a brief reference, Kassandra is of German descent and Chamomile is of Hawaiian descent, and they share a home together presumably in the United States in which Chamomile works as a lawyer and Kassandra is a stay-at-home girlfriend/wife.Please let me know if you'd like to see more, or simply just express your thoughts about them or my work! <3
Relationships: Kassandra/Chamomile
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this first one is a juicy smut! >:3 because I love them and I love them being in love. <3

“Mmmh, come here.”

“I’m here,” Cham chimed with a smile, her hand caressing one side of Kass’s face as Kass pressed her to the wall, her voice low and her skin hot to the touch.

“I missed you so much.” Kass whispered with fervor, and Cham grinned and cupped her face with both hands this time, brushing her thumbs lovingly over her cheekbones.

“How much?” she teased, watching her deep brown eyes that shimmered in the lowlight of their living room. She was such a stud, but Cham loved her more as the stud moaning endlessly beneath her.

“So much.” Kass huffed, pressing her hips against Cham’s with need, something that made her moan softly.

“You’re too much, Kass.” she teased, not because she was horny, but because of the uncomfortable mass between them. Kass only huffed through her nose as if it only made sense, and didn’t stop Cham when her soft hands left the curve of her face and trailed down her abdomen to the waistband of her sweatpants, hiking it over and down the mass.

“Really?” she giggled that time, firmly squeezing the textured dildo. Kass had seemingly chosen for the thicker type this time around, not unlike every other time she huffed her way on top. Cham stroked it tenderly up from the hilt, playing along with a sly grin on her face, something that made Kass blush. 

But she wouldn’t let her smug face throw her off, closing the small space between them with a languid kiss, one that she closed her eyes and tilted her head for, soft noises escaping them both. Kass nibbled at her bottom lip when Cham parted for a breath, teasing it between her lips like candy. The growing friction made them warm, needy. 

Kass ran her hands up the front of Cham’s shirt, under the squeeze of her button-up, something that made Kass horny when she could press both palms against her thinly cupped breasts, her hands squished between the tightness of her shirt and the swell of her breasts. Cham smiled at her boldness; when Kass ached for her so badly it made her act out of need. And Cham loved it more than anything; it made for hot sex.

“Mmmm,” Kass bit her lip, grinding her hips as she squeezed tenderly at Cham’s breasts. Cham was loving every second of it, and her hands left the dildo to snake up her hips, squeezing them before tracing her fingertips under her shirt and up each taut slab of abs, squeezing Kass’s breasts with both hands, not unlike what she had been doing. Kass groaned with lust, and Cham’s eyes glittered up at her; was it time? 

Kass watched her with half lidded eyes for a moment before grinding herself against her hips almost crushingly hard, something Cham took with a soft whine. Her soft, calloused hands leaving the confines of her button-up to deftly tease all the buttons free, huffing with want when she was met with the view of her supple breasts cradled in her bra.

“God, you’re so hot.” Kass whined, and Cham smiled, tugging Kass’s pierced nipples between her fingertips lovingly. 

Kass reached behind her to unclasp her bra, something Cham helped her achieve by leaning forward an inch, helping Kass work her top half free as the restricting button-up fell to the floor, followed by her bra and soon by her skirt. Kass lingered at her panties, her thumbs running over the frilled waistband. Of course Cham wore panties akin to lingerie everyday; it made her feel sexy, and it helped in making her horny girlfriend even hornier.

She could feel her linger, and Cham took her chance in that brief frame of time, pressing warm kisses to the side of Kass’s neck, tugging at her nipples and grinding herself back against her. Kass made another low groan of lust, clasping both hands around Cham’s hips to compliment the steady roll of her hips with her own, even if the dildo strapped to her hips rubbed feebly against the front of Cham’s panties. She assumed it must’ve turned Cham on even more. 

Kass was simply swimming in their lust for each other, and she couldn’t deny the heat between her legs, which only ached when Cham grazed her teeth along the soft skin of her neck, then biting her and pinching her nipples in the same heartbeat. Kass clenched her jaw and closed her eyes in the subsequent pleasure.

“Come on, puppy,” Cham purred against her neck, and Kass swallowed down a new wave of lust. “Let’s fuck.” _Oh, I’m going to do just that._

Kass hooked her thumbs on her waistband, sliding her panties down over the loving swell of her hips and down to the floor, where Cham stepped out of them with a giggle. 

She knew what was coming, and Kass squeezed her hips and pressed a doting kiss to her shoulder, pulling one hand away to run her fingers through Cham’s slick folds, thoroughly pleased to find her soaked. She couldn’t help herself, teasing two fingers into her with a huff, pumping against her snug walls for a moment as Cham mewled into her ear. _Perfect, so perfect._ Kass pressed a soft kiss to her neck, pulling her fingers out to knead her thumb against the hood of her clit in neat circles. Cham made a drawn out moan this time, and Kass groaned against her skin with lust. She couldn’t wait any longer.

“Cry for me.” Kass whispered against her neck, positioning herself before lifting Cham’s leg and slowly locking herself into her. 

Cham took her with ease, soft moans falling against her lover’s ears. Kass loved every second of it, gently bucking her way in to the hilt, locking deep into her as she pressed doting kisses along her neck and shoulder. She was perfect.

Kass held her like this for what felt like forever, relishing in the act of burying into her, of claiming her as her own. It invigorated her, and she only pulled out to carry her off to their couch, laying her gently on her back. Cham was delighted by her care despite how horny she knew Kass was, something that made her fall deeper in love with her when she thought she couldn’t love her any more than she already did.

Kass laid herself over her carefully on her elbows and knees, pressing kisses to her jaw and she guided herself back between her flowery folds, pressing her tip into her snug walls. Cham wrapped her arms around her neck, nestling her hand into her hair, tugging at her for more and moaning against her ear when Kass did as requested, rosy lips snug around her faux cock. And she only pressed in deeper, deeper until Cham was met with the hilt.

“Mmmmmm,” Cham hummed, and Kass bucked into her once in her lust. “ _Ahh~_ Kass,” “Mmm, slut.” Kass groaned softly, clearly overridden by her desire to fuck her senseless, something she began to work towards as her soft huffs filled the room, bucking into her gingerly. 

Cham could only moan and wrap her legs around her, melting under the effort of her muscles and lips.

Kass fucked her steadily, not wanting to get ahead of herself, needy bucks soon punctuated by the creak of the couch as she drove in harder. Her moans immediately grew louder, and Kass screwed her eyes shut with another groan as she fucked her as hard and fast as she could manage, choked moans mingling in with her focused huffs, the signature creak of their love filling the room.

“Kass,” Cham whined against her ear, almost delirious as Kass pounded into her with abandon, desperately clutching onto her to keep taking the force of her thrusts. She could hardly find a moment to breathe now, the full force of Kass’s desire railing her into the cushions. Oh, she didn’t want to be anywhere else.

“Slut.” Kass hissed as she thrusted into her impossibly fast, the wet noises of their sex driving her deeper and faster in need of more, her low groan interrupted by Cham’s sudden gasp of pleasure, cumming around her as she squeezed at her from all angles, her snug walls pulsing around her brisk thrusts as Kass put her hips into thrusting in as deep as possible. Their collective pants and moans filled the room, hearts pounding out of their chests as Kass locked into her, desperately pressing kisses to her skin as she panted for a breath, fingers tangled in her hair.

“Oh, Kass.” she finally sighed, a warm puddle beneath her.

“Cham,” she hummed happily, her low voice having lost all its lustful edge for her familiar tone of affection, her nose brushing against the base of her neck as she pressed another kiss. Cham wanted to fall asleep right there.

“I love you so much,” she sighed with a gentle laugh as Kass slowly pulled out.

“I love you so much too.” she said with a swirl of endearment and amusement, pressing her face into the crook of her neck.

“Horny puppy.” Cham scolded playfully, kneading her fingertips into Kass’s scalp with affection, earning a hum of pleasure.


	2. Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second smut! :D   
> I wanted to write a fic where Cham is trying to deal with her insecurity, and Kass, acutely aware of her girlfriend and nobody else, picks up on it.

“That’ll be six dollars and forty-two cents, please.” The clerk practically sang, much to Kass’s indifference.

“Thanks.” she said simply, pulling her wallet from her coat pocket and picking her card from it with leisure, inserting it into the payment terminal.

Cham stood beside her, her hand grasping the crook of Kass’s arm, smiling back at the clerk when she met her eye. 

But the clerk had been watching Kass’s face in that time rather than her monitor, looking hurriedly to Cham for an impromptu customer-service smile and then back to her monitor where she awkwardly tapped away, then printing out the receipt without a word of approval from either of the pair, holding it out to Kass with a nervous “sorry.” 

Kass quirked a brow, but said nothing as she took the thin slip, leading them away from the cashier to wait at the far end of the counter for their coffees. 

Cham followed, albeit mindlessly as her thoughts were elsewhere; did that girl like Kass? She could’ve sworn the other girl was flustered when Cham caught her staring, but Cham didn’t outwardly express any annoyance or indignation. Kass was worth staring at; she just didn’t anticipate it being so obvious.

Cham glanced up at Kass to gauge her expression; maybe she was thinking about it, too. But her girlfriend didn’t think about social interaction period, much less with Cham beside her. 

Kass was unbothered; she was reading the menu idly, both hands in her pockets as she waited patiently. 

Cham sighed to herself. Sometimes she wished she could be as unbothered as her girlfriend. 

“Here you are,” the same girl set both coffees down on the counter top for them, but she wasn’t as energetic this time, something Cham noted.

Kass only quirked the corners of her mouth in the smallest of smiles, “Thanks.” she said again, reaching out to take them both. The girl gave an awkward nod to either of them, sparing a nervous glance to Cham, excusing herself. Cham huffed softly through her nose as soon as she was gone. 

“Want to sit over there?” Kass prompted with a look to the window seat, both coffees in hand, oblivious to their conflict. Cham pushed it out of her mind for the sake of enjoying her time with her girlfriend, taking a moment to respond before smiling genuinely at her and nodding. “Yes, let’s.” 

Kass smiled back at her, much wider this time, satisfied with her response. Cham smiled even wider, the butterflies in her heart whisking away any previous worries. 

Cham pulled out the chair for Kass, ensuring she was sitting comfortably before sitting herself across from her, carefully taking the coffee placed in front of her with both hands for a sip. She wasn’t much for coffee, what with her name being Chamomile, but the occasional good cup made her chest warm. And it was cloudy that day, grey clouds and drafty winds inclining her to stay close to Kass, who encouraged her company and accompanying affection. She loved Cham more than anything.

And she loved her now; her soft, calloused hand gently reaching out to cup Cham’s, where she had rested them around her cup on the table while she had let her mind wander. 

The warm touch made her heart flutter again, and she moved her cup aside to squeeze her hand lovingly, meeting her eye with a grin she reserved only for Kass; her caramel freckled face accentuated by her radiant grin, soft grey eyes nearly squinted shut in the ultimate display of love and trust.

It always made Kass grin widely back at her, the butterflies in her chest reaching her throat, sometimes the whites of her teeth glittering back at her if Cham was lucky. And this time she was, Kass grinned like a child, her own dark eyes lost behind the depth of her grin and masked by her dark, perfect lashes that Cham playfully envied. In truth, Cham loved everything about her, and wanted even more than that to keep Kass to herself, forever. She belonged to Kass, and Kass belonged to her. 

Cham brushed her thumb over the back of her hand with affection, still smiling back at her before taking another sip of her cooling coffee. Kass did the same, never looking away from her once. She was such a romantic, underneath that tough exterior.

“You’re so cute.” Cham mused aloud, watching the way she huffed through her nose and averted her eyes in a bout of embarrassment. Cham felt her heart throb, watching her every attempt to keep her indifference. _So precious._ She wanted to keep her to herself forever and more. Finally, Kass found her rebuttal. 

“You’re cute, too.”

And Cham blushed. 

She was able to mask it with another sip of her coffee, but Kass knew she had won. Even after dating for nearly three years, Kass had just as much power in making her blush as Cham did.

Kass brushed her thumb over Cham’s with affection this time, and Cham sighed softly in contentment as she took another sip of her coffee, giving one sidelong glance to the cashier girl, who was oblivious. _Kass is mine._

——

“Baaabe,” Cham whined from behind her, standing in their doorway as she shut the door behind them.

“Yeah?” Kass called back, hanging her coat on the hook, turning back to meet her. Cham relished in her doggish loyalty, the same reliability Cham could rest her trust and insecurities in.

“You’re mine.” Cham laced her fingers with Kass’s on both hands, bringing them up to either side of her face and pressing her front against hers, blinking up at her with innocence. Kass welcomed the change of tone, even if it wasn’t technically explicit; she already knew where Cham was going. 

“I’m yours.” Kass reaffirmed with a smile, looking back at her with warmth. Cham grinned, squeezing her hands with a satisfied hum before leaning forward to kiss her softly, tilting her head when Kass kissed her back. 

_All mine._ Cham thought with a nibble along her bottom lip, gently unlacing their fingers to hold Kass’s face with both hands, something Kass welcomed with her own hands around Cham’s hips. 

_Yes~_ Cham made a welcoming moan as if to mirror that thought, brushing her thumbs over Kass’s cheekbones with endearment before parting for a breath, their lips hovering, eyes resting shut. 

Kass kissed her back this time before Cham could, something that delighted her, letting Kass turn her toward the wall beside them to press her against it, their kiss growing passionate. 

Kass moaned into her mouth when soft fingers tugged at her hair, and she snuck her hands under Cham’s open coat and warm sweater, hands snug around her waist. Cham made a soft moan in her throat, and Kass pulled away to let them breathe. Cham focused on the soft locks of hair at the back of her neck, running her fingers through them before Kass took her off guard. 

“Is that what you were worried about?” Kass smiled all too knowingly. 

“.. About what?” Cham played dumb. She didn’t know why she bothered with that, anyway; Kass could read her like a book. 

Cham could feel her smile even wider against her lips.

“That I don’t know I’m yours?” Kass was amused, something Cham was thankful for; she wasn’t mad. Not that her girlfriend would be, but she appreciated that she wasn’t nonetheless.

Cham couldn’t think of an excuse or sly response quick enough, distracted by the sudden trail of warm kisses along her neck. 

She didn’t give Kass enough credit, as she always did, and now Kass was here to make her regret it (as she always did.) 

Her kisses were intoxicating, and she quickly forgot about any scramble for a defense, soft moans leaving her throat as calloused hands wandered up to deftly unclasp her bra, then squeezing lovingly at her breasts, teasing them between her hands. 

“Kass,” she whined, tilting her chin up when Kass suckled on her pulse, fingertips pinching at her soft nipples. 

Kass was eager to please, playing into every moan she earned with more kisses, more warm touches and squeezes, more grinding of her hips. Cham deserved it all. She deserved the world. 

“Cham,” Kass breathed against her neck, squeezing either of her breasts with her palms outstretched, nipples pressed against them.

Cham only sighed in pleasure, her hand tugging at Kass’s dark hair for more, moaning softly when Kass sucked over a newly forming hickey, teasing the raw skin between her teeth. 

“I love you.” Kass huffed, her hands leaving the confines of her sweater to place both hands firmly along the back of her thighs, lifting Cham up with one sweep, where Cham had hugged both arms around her neck on the way to their bedroom, and kissed her lips gently when Kass placed her gingerly on the edge of their bed, tossing aside Cham’s coat and getting down on her knees across from her. 

“I love you too,” she finally said with a loving smile, looking down at Kass as she situated herself between her thighs. She was adorable, darling even. Kass smiled back at her, eyes warm as she began to undress her, unbuttoning her form-fitting jeans and unzipping them slowly, teasingly, before tugging them down to her ankles. 

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” Kass admitted when she was met with the perfect view of her bare inner thighs, leading to her warm core hidden underneath her panties. 

Cham smiled again, running her hand through Kass’s hair with affection. 

“I’m yours.” she whispered, and Kass made a satisfied hum, rubbing against her core through her panties with her thumb. She was damp. 

Kass gave her one last warm look before hooking her thumbs on Cham’s waistband, tugging her panties down in one swift motion, pulling Cham closer to the edge of the bed to take her place between her inner thighs. 

Her eyes instantly settled on the slick, layered folds, kneading her thumb against the hood of her clit, something that made Cham shiver and moan weakly, angling her hips towards her touch. Kass smiled warmly, leaning forward to press her lips to the hood of her clit, suckling the sensitive bundle with affection. 

“Kass~” she purred, bucking her hips gently against her mouth, fingertips laced through her hair as she tugged her closer.

Kass hummed, teasing two fingers along her entrance, tracing her edges with her fingertips before turning her palm up and pressing her middle and ring finger into her, earning a low moan as she buried into her up to her knuckles. She used the tip of her tongue to encircle her clit, warm saliva lacing with her wetness as she slowly began to pump her hand.

“Ahh~” Cham tugged at her hair again, then throwing her head back. 

“Ahhnn, mmmmh~” Kass flicked the tip of her tongue against her clit just right, her pace deliciously fast. Cham could feel her walls squeeze around Kass’s fingers in her arousal, pulsing as Kass went between suckling on her clit and flicking against it deftly, drinking up every soft, delicate moan Cham made as she fucked her girlfriend lovingly. 

Kass could feel her growing closer to orgasm the more her walls pulsed, insistent around her fingers as the same pulses of arousal were made against her tongue, teasing her clit against it with warm swipes that surfed along her folds, met with soft, warm pants punctuated by weak whines and needy mewls when Kass suckled her clit between her lips and against her tongue. All the attention to detail that would yield the sweet nectar of her cum. 

“Kass..” she heaved, fingers now taut in her hair, knuckles white as she teetered dangerously close to the edge, her chest rising and falling as she panted hotly. 

Her hips inched themselves closer to her touch, desperate for the attention that centered between them. Kass made a hum in question, suckling her clit between her lips before encircling it, pumping at such a steady pace that it made her ache with need.

“Mmm, just a, a little more..” she panted, pressing herself against her just that bit more, and Kass put all her focus into flicking her tongue right against her darling clit, pumping her hand as deep as her knuckles allowed her, relishing in the slickness of her folds that pressed against either side of her lips. 

Cham’s breathing grew ragged almost immediately, the muscles of her thighs tensing as Kass wound her up for an orgasm that made her heart pound in her ears and skip a beat in the same moment, crying out with pleasure as she finally came undone under her delicate touch, Kass curling her fingers as she pumped and flicked until soft, tender thighs squeezed either side of her head and her fingers and tongue were met by erratic squeezing and pulses, reaching her free hand around to take a handful of Cham’s ass as Cham bucked against her with desperate, breathy whines as she rode out her orgasm. 

“ _Kass, Kass, Kass,_ ” she hissed, one fist in the sheets and the other in her hair, “Mmmmmnggh,” she bucked even harder, and Kass, happily taking the suffocation in exchange for another orgasm, continued to put her mouth and fingers to work, teasing out a second, “ _Aahh!_ ” Cham cried out again, bucking through her orgasm until she was thoroughly spent, heaving as her snug walls pulsed idly around her fingers, waves of arousal still emanating from where Kass had suckled her until she came. 

“All good?” Kass prompted with a final kiss to her clit, squeezing her ass again as she slowly pulled her fingers out. Cham was speechless, seeing stars. 

“Mm, mhmm.” 

Kass smiled back up at her in the lowlight, quietly sucking her fingers clean as Cham slowly found her bearings again, hand still nestled in her hair. She kneaded her fingertips against her scalp in pure adoration, shivering when Kass gave her one long swipe through her folds, wanting to taste every bit of her. She then wondered if Kass would take her for another round, but her hopes simmered as her girlfriend pulled away.

Kass then extended her legs, standing up with a hefty stretch towards the ceiling before leaning down to kiss her lips, smiling softly when Cham kissed her back, her hands soon cupping either side of her face as she hummed her love. 

“I’m yours.” Kass whispered, kissing her again, placing her hands over Cham’s, squeezing them gingerly. 

“I’m yours, too.” she smiled back at her, nuzzling their noses together and sighing in bliss. 

——

“Mmm, puppy~” Cham chimed softly when Kass hugged her waist, pressing her bare front against Cham’s bare back beneath their soft bed sheets. Kass pressed a lingering kiss to her shoulder. 

“Kitten~” she smiled back, gently moving Cham’s lovely dark hair to the side, pressing her nose to the back of her neck. 

“I love you,” Cham squeezed her hand.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this one! I really enjoyed writing it and I can't wait to write more <3


End file.
